The Flying Parfum
by NaluKnight
Summary: Laxus has a secret, and ichiya is on a mission, but why oh why did this have to occur on the lightning dragon slayer's wedding day?


**For some reason, kattheneeko, requested ichiyaxlaxus for xmas, so I said alright... not sure how this turned out but umm yea...**

* * *

The sun just started to peek over the towers of a huge, dark cathedral. The bells were tolling as a new day approached, and with it came a man that was determined to right a past wrong, he would be victorious, he would be triumphant! Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki was on a mission of absolute love today!

Inside the cathedral, completely oblivious to the machinations happening outside, Mira happily sighed as she Lisanna helped her put on her wedding dress. Today was going to be perfect! She was about to marry Laxus, after 7 long years of dating he had finally proposed, she was beginning to have doubts in the back of her mind about whether he really wanted to stay with her forever but then he had gone and pulled the trigger and here they were!

Meanwhile, in the adjacent room, Laxus was sweating bullets, silently praying that nothing... volatile happened.

An hour or so later, it was time for the big event, Elfman walked Mira up the aisle, smiling down proudly at his sister. Lisanna and Lucy had tears in their eyes, watching from the crowd, the rest of the fairy tail women following suit. Makarov was the minister, strangely enough, though nobody questioned it. They simply shrugged and went on watching the procession.

When Mira had drawn level with Laxus on top of the stage, her eyes with gleaming, but she was a bit put off because her fiancé refused to meet her gaze; she assumed it was just nerves.

Makarov read through the liturgic lines of marriage for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and sighing.

"And now, finally, does anyone oppose the union of the two presented before us today? No? Alright you may now ki-"

"Wait!" a loud voice ripped through the collective silence of the room. Everyone looked around for the source of the interruption, wondering who in their right mind would have acted.

"Wait, I must say some words first, you have to give me a chance!" Ichiya said, stumbling out from the crowd, gathering himself in front of the bride and the groom, noting Laxus's pained expression and refusal to meet his eyes.

"The Laxus Dreyar you all know is false, while he is engaged to marry Mira, he is also my secret parfum lover at night! As you all know, I absolutely love meeeeeen, I have never lied about this."

"What are you doing you crazy-" Laxus started, but Ichiya simply talked over him.

"For years we have secretly shared in the magic parfum of each other's love, I know this must come as a shock to you all but I have proof."

Ichiya took out a lacrimal projector and hit play, flashing a magic screen for everyone to see. It was a picture of Laxus in bed, eyes closed, spooning Ichiya while the parfum master looked to be taking a selfie! Murmurs and whispers filtered throughout the crowd, some in anger others in disbelief at Laxus's secret. Laxus seemed to be in shock whispering furiously with Mira who seemed close to tears.

Ichiya stood triumphant in the middle of a circle of people who had given him a ten foot radius, not wanting to get close.

"As you can all see, I am the true love of Laxus's life, the parfum I feel when he's pounding m-"

"Err, lets please not get into that right now," Laxus quickly interjected, not wanting the whole guild to know about his sex life, he was still at a complete loss at what to do, he proposed to Mira but he could never forget about the sexy parfum of Ichiya!

Suddenly a loud crash above alerted the crowd to the ceiling where the flying ship of Blue Pegasus had made a crater in the cathedral's dome, a ladder dropping down near Ichiya.

He got on it, "Laxus my love, come with me and we shall a life filled with parfum and sexy times, lets do it baby!"

Laxus took one last look back at Mira, before running and grabbing onto Ichiya's hand, the ship pulling them away.

Collective shouts of, "Laxus!" filled the cathedral as everyone rushed outside to catch site of them.

That day later came to be known as, The Flying Parfum.

* * *

 **I have no words..**


End file.
